Baby, It's Cold Outside
by taaylin
Summary: O que Brennan faria se tivesse um pesadelo com Booth? ONE SHOT!


**N/A: Fic se passa pouco tempo depois do último episódio da terceira temporada.**

**Disclaimer: Para minha infelicidade, minha mente pode ser fértil, mas não tanto pra criar um Seeley Booth ou uma Temperance Brennan da vida. Ambos pertencem ao seu devido criador: Hart Hanson (aah inveja i.i)**

* * *

A chuva batia forte na janela. Clarões e trovoadas compunham a típica tempestade de verão que enchia a noite. Temperance Brennan revirava-se na cama, tendo um pesadelo. Gritos, chuva, sangue e mais chuva. Booth. Booth estava lá, estirado na rua, seu sangue misturando-se com a água das poças. Estava morto. E ela ali, imóvel e atônita, não conseguira impedir o pior. Arrependeria-se pelo resto de sua vida, pois não conseguira salvar aquele que por muitas vezes se arriscara por ela. Que a confortara quando precisou e que lhe dava os sorrisos mais sinceros, mais brincalhões e mais encantadores. Estava tudo acabado. E de seus olhos não saíam lágrima alguma.

Brennan acordou de súbito, assustada e ofegante. Ao passar a mão pelo rosto, sentiu-o molhado, e por um momento achou que aquilo havia de fato acontecido. Mas então percebeu que não passava de seu próprio suor. Olhou em volta, talvez querendo se certificar que estava mesmo no seu quarto, na sua cama. Será que Booth estava bem? Um aperto no peito a fez fechar os olhos. O que era aquilo agora? Claro que estava. Haviam terminado o caso dos "palitinhos" em bom estado, e o vira sair quase que saltitante do laboratório porque passaria o resto do dia com Parker. Muita coisa podia ter acontecido durante esse tempo até aquela hora. Pegou o telefone sem pensar duas vezes e discou o número do parceiro, ouvindo o habitual som da linha chamando. Nada. Tentou outra vez. Temperance pôs o telefone no lugar quando não obteve resposta na terceira tentativa. Teria mesmo acontecido alguma coisa? Ficou pensativa por um momento, acomodando a cabeça no travesseiro e puxando o cobertor até o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que a luz de um raio e um trovão invadiram o quarto, um após o outro. Mais uma vez ela fechou os olhos, e na sua mente veio a imagem pavorosa que atormentara seus sonhos.

"Booth..." sua voz saiu num murmúrio trêmulo.

Ela levantou-se da cama e procurou um casaco no armário. Calçou o primeiro par de sapatos que encontrou, pegou a chave do carro e saiu para a rua.

O agente especial Seeley Booth dormia profunda e tranqüilamente, nem ligando para qualquer barulho externo. Por um instante achou ter ouvido o telefone tocar, mas ao que um trovão ressoou lá fora, ajeitou-se confortável e voltou a dormir, num sono sem sonhos. Era evidente sua irritação quando o som da campainha ecoou pelo corredor e chegou aos seus ouvidos.

E mais uma vez.

Blasfemou enquanto esfregava os olhos e saía da cama, sonolento em direção ao barulho estridente. A calça de moletom cinza prendia-se na cintura, e nada cobria o tronco. Seeley abriu a porta sem nem mesmo olhar pelo olho mágico. A moça à frente o fez acordar quase que na mesma hora. Brennan estava ensopada, uma expressão preocupada percorria o lindo rosto de traços firmes. Os olhos azuis acinzentados o encaravam sombrios.

"Bones?"

"Booth. Você está bem?" perguntou logo, o queixo tremendo por causa do frio.

"Se eu estou bem? Nunca estive melhor. Mas.. O que está fazendo aqui? São duas da manhã."

"Eu... Arh, não foi nada demais. Agora eu vejo o quão tola estou parecendo." a última frase fora dita mais para ela mesma. "Desculpe interromper seu sono. Creio que alguém com seu porte físico precise de pelo menos oito horas."

"Com o meu porte? Hey hey. Onde pensa que vai?" indagou, ao que ela começara a afastar-se.

"Eu ia voltar para o meu carro e assim chegar ao meu apartamento." respondeu, num tom óbvio.

"Não vou deixá-la sair nesse caos aí fora. Nem sei como não usou de seus dotes racionais para impedi-la de sair debaixo dos seus cobertores. Além do mais..." ele encostou o dorso da mão direita no seu pescoço. "Jeez, você está um gelo. O risco de pegar uma pneumonia é gigante, e eu sei que você sabe disso. Então, por favor." Booth a puxou pelo braço, trazendo-a para dentro.

"Booth, já enfrentei coisas piores do que isso."

"Não seja teimosa." seguiu até o seu quarto, tendo Tempe logo atrás. "Vá tomar um banho quente." entregou-lhe uma toalha, uma das próprias camisetas e uma calça parecida com a que usava. "Vai ficar um pouco largo, mas até de manhã as suas já vão estar secas."

"Isso realmente não é necessário." ela pegou o punhado de roupas e o observou colocar uma blusa.

"Você vem até minha casa, acorda-me às duas da manhã, diz que foi por nada demais, e ainda quer discutir?" Seeley lançou um olhar engraçado. "Depois que estiver devidamente seca e vestida, vai me explicar tudo direitinho."

Sem ter argumentos para rebater sua resposta, Brennan fitou-o por alguns segundos e se dirigiu ao banheiro, trancando a porta logo em seguida.

Booth imaginava, enquanto arrumava a cama, um bom motivo para que a cientista tivesse ido até ali no meio da noite. Mas não demorou muito para que pudesse perguntar novamente, pois Temperance após poucos minutos abriu a porta do banheiro, não ultrapassando o batente. Olhava para as roupas largas, ao mesmo tempo que tinha as suas molhadas e dobradas numa das mãos. O agente pegou-as e as levou até a cozinha, deixando Tempe sozinha por um instante. Quando voltou, encontrou-a sentada na beirada da cama, com o mesmo olhar vago.

"E então..." começou, encostando-se na porta do armário, de braços cruzados e a encarando.

"Já disse que é besteira. Apenas me deixei levar por algo impossível."

Ele não falou nada, percebendo que ela não o encarava.

"Pare de olhar-me desse jeito, Booth. Parece que está lidando com um de seus suspeitos, como se eu tivesse... Culpa de alguma coisa."

"Ok. Se você diz..." Seeley fez um barulho com a boca e apontou para a cama. "Acomode-se aí. Se precisar de algo, vou estar no cômodo ao lado."

"Booth." chamou-o. O agente virou-se e se deparou com ela de pé. "Se importa em dar-me um abraço? Eu sei que gestos como esse geralmente ocorrem quando estou com medo ou coisa do gênero, mas... Estou chegando à conclusão de que abraços são benéficos quando se trata de sobrecarga emocional."

"Um abraço. A guy hug, certo?" deu um sorriso de canto engraçado.

"Não exatamente." fez uma pausa, respirando fundo e desviando o olhar. "Está mais para.. Relief hug."

"Eu estava brincando." em seguida, envolveu os braços em volta dela, sendo correspondido no mesmo momento. "Pode pedir quantos abraços quiser, you know that."

Silêncio. Nem uma palavra ou movimento.

"Temperance?"

"Você havia morrido de verdade. No meu sonho, você tinha." disse, finalmente. "E me passa pela cabeça que se você tivesse morrido de verdade naquela vez.. O que teria acontecido se..?"

"Não pense no que teria acontecido, ok? Estou bem aqui, e é isso que importa. Mas você.." Seeley afastou-a para poder enxergá-la. "Está chorando?"

"Não." ela passou uma mão pela bochecha, e percebeu que de fato havia derramado uma lágrima. "Ah, droga."

"Não precisa." segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, querendo que ela o olhasse diretamente. "Aconteça o que acontecer, nunca vou deixá-la. Tenha plena consciência disso."

"É uma promessa?"

"Sim." ele deu-lhe um beijo demorado na testa, enquanto Tempe fechava os olhos com alívio. "É uma promessa."

* * *

**N/A: A autora, que no caso é eu mesma, intima você, leitor, a deixar um belo review após ler esse humilde one shot. Reviews a deixam muito feliz :D**


End file.
